From Spain, With Love
by Ice Cubes Junkie
Summary: SEQUEL TO SECRETS AND SEDUCTION! You, Jack, and the gang are off to Spain! As exciting as this sounds, will it be a completely smooth ride? Once you get there, will all be well?
1. What's Happening in Your World Today

Yo! It's me again. I must forewarn you if you haven't seen the summary that YOU MUST READ SECRETS AND SEDUCTION BEFORE YOU READ THIS! Thanks to all of those who read and are still reading S.A.S! And thanks to LIM, my trussting and loyal beta! Now, here's your disclaimer!  
  
*various Johnny Depp characters walk out to center stage with pieces of paper in their hands*  
  
Gilbert: *reading * Ice Cubes Junkie does not own any of the characters, themes, or-  
  
Ichabod: items formerly or presently belonging to the cast, crew-  
  
Edward: ...I cut my paper....  
  
Sam: I can't read.  
  
Spencer: I'm dead.  
  
Glen: So am I!  
  
Mort: I'm just a murderer....  
  
Sands: I HAVE NO *bleep! * EYES!  
  
this chapter has been beta read and tested by the National Beta Readers Foundation For Freakishly Insane POTC Authors and has been hereby deemed appropriate for everyone that are not, have never been, never want to be, and will never be related to any sheep of any kind. If any of the latter apply to you please turn back now because your sheepy tails will be singed by the freaky vibes recieved from this chappie of POTC author freakiness. That is all. }  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It is now two years after you were shot. Many things have happened. You're completely healed, save the scars. Unfortunately (yeah right), Anamaria has died due to an unknown disease. If you ask me, I think it was that one disease from the movie 'Outbreak.' Of course, as VDK III would suggest, mad cow disease would be more understandable.  
  
Recently, there have been tales of a lost treasure in a small village in Spain, rumors courtesy of the many pubs that you have visited on your journey. Naturally, Jack has to go see for himself. He gathers all the cargo, maps out a route or two, and makes way.  
  
It's been about a month since you've left the Caribbean, and frankly, you're getting rather sick of seeing water. So by this point you've resigned yourself to sitting in the cabin that you share with Jack, trying to keep yourself occupied. Whenever you work, you make sure you stay in the galley to clean or cook. Jack can tell that you're ready to see land again, so he tries to help you through in whatever way he can, though usually chortling and saying, "Yeh'll get over it soon 'nuff."  
  
Whenever you get bored with Jack, you go to visit your new friend, Will Turner. Will joined the crew when Jack found him wasting away in a tavern in Tortuga. Once the two of you were able to understand the incoherent speech and garbled tears, you learned that Elizabeth had died of rabies. I think it was getting too close that monkey....  
  
Will would sit and listen to you complain for hours on end. In return, you'd listen to his problems. In the past month, the two of you have become very close. He was like a brother to you, and you a sister to him. Jack was relieved that you finally had someone else to talk to, seeing as how he was starting to feel that he couldn't help you in certain areas.  
  
Now you've been brought up to speed! I think you'll like the next chapter more. Stuff happens in it....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uhg! First chapter down, more to go...R&R! 


	2. Why is Jack acting so strange?

Hi! Okies, peoples! Let's get this show on the road! Oh yeah, I don't intend for this to be very long...kinda like "Aladdin" was longer than "The Return of Jafar." Yeah....  
  
Thanks to LIM!  
  
"And the teacher says, "What the heck is that?..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You yawn as you roll out of bed, lying on the floor. Yawning again, you rub your eyes and stand. You walk over to your window and stare out at the sea. The sunlight pours abundantly into the cabin, warming your whole body. When you think about it, you've never really seen a day so beautiful. You find your robe, quickly putting it on and stepping out on deck.  
  
As usual, no one notices that you have emerged from the sanctuary that is Jack's cabin. Even though you've been on the ship for well over two years, it seems that that only people that seem fond of you are Jack, Gibbs, and Will. The crew has grown accustomed to your presence, yet the only company they enjoy of you is when a party is raging out of control and Jack is too drunk to notice that some sickos are messing with his woman.  
  
You decide to check in with Jack before heading off to the galley. Trotting over to the helm, you spot Jack turning his compass around before closing it and steering.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
He looks up. "Wha? Oh! G'mornin' to ya, luv! Ow'd ya sleep?"  
  
"Er...very well, thank you..." you reply. Too bad that you're polite. If you weren't you'd march straight up to him and complain about his snoring, his kicking problem, the muttering about flaming seagulls and some jingle for goldfish.  
  
"Splendid! Anyhow, I know 'ow yeh'll be wantin' to get to the galley ta help Will, so I'll stop botherin' ya. Run along and play nice!"  
  
You blink a few times, wondering why Jack is deliberately trying to avoid you. With a nod, you wander off into the galley, hoping that your work will take it off your mind.  
  
Will is already working when you get there. He's moving some very heavy crates, and you can't help but be grateful that all you do is clean. You smile at him when he sets a crate down, walking over and sitting on top of it.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Turner," you say jokingly, knowing how he hates hearing that from you.  
  
He wipes the sweat from his forehead, grinning. "Morning, Miss. I trust you are well?" He moves another crate.  
  
"Yes, I am, thank you. What needs to be done down here?"  
  
Will stands, leaning backwards in an attempt to pop his back. "Just the usual cleaning and peeling potatoes. If you like, I'll let you help me move these crates..."  
  
You laugh politely. "No, that's quite alright."  
  
Moving to the other side of the crate you were sitting on, you grab a few potatoes and a knife. You sit on the floor and begin to peel.  
  
Hours pass, crates are moved, potatoes are peeled, and somewhere 9 children just had lost their first tooth trying to eat a coconut right off the tree. Silly children.  
  
You begin to think about Jack, and how he's been more seceretive lately and how he's been avoiding you. Just the other day you ask to hang out with him because you were getting bored with Will. He says that he's not busy, but when you start talking about Spain and how excited you are, he murmurs something about important matters that can't be avoided, leaving you right were you are and locking himself in the cabin you share. As much as you'd hate to say anything, you clear your throat and speak.  
  
"Will? Have you noticed that Jack's been acting sort of...peculiar lately?"  
  
"Hmm? No, no I haven't. Has he?"  
  
You sigh. "Yes, or, at least, I think so...perhaps I'm only paranoid about our trip...I don't know..."  
  
Will walks over and puts a hand on your shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
You shake your head. "No. I'll just be getting up to the deck to clean..."  
  
Will blinks as he watches you snatch the bucket of water and rush to the deck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nope! I'm not rushing into the plot, if that's what you're wandering. Now go R&R! 


	3. Spain Ahoy!

Umm...hi. I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't written in a while. I've gone a Harry Potter rampage. I've also made a Harry/Hermione wallpaper that I would be glad to send to fellow Harry/Hermione supporters. Okay, enough advertising.  
  
Thanks to Melissa, who accepted my wallpaper with open arms and happy squeals. And to Lindsay, who really didn't like it, but gave me great feedback on the Lucius Malfoy paper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You plop the bucket down on deck and thrust your mop into the water. All your hard work goes unappreciated, seeing as how some people try to drop things or move slowly as they cross a wet area. You try desperately to get the deck relatively clean, but after hours of mopping the same mess in the same spot over and over again, you hand the mop and bucket to the cabin boy.  
  
You look up to see that Jack has left the helm. Determined to find out what's bothering him, you decide to check his cabin. Jack, who was indeed in said cabin, had his back turned to you, hunched over something. You clear your throat to announce your presence and he jolts around, gasping, hiding whatever it was that he was hunched over in his pocket.  
  
"What's that?" you ask.  
  
"Wha's wha?"  
  
"That thing in your pocket."  
  
"There's nothin' in there."  
  
"I just saw you put something in it!"  
  
"Oh...righ'...." He says nervously. "Tha's nothin. Jus'...nothin...."  
  
You cross the room to meet him. He meets you half-way and you wrap your arms around his neck, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "I trust you wouldn't lie to me," you whisper, resting your head on his chest.  
  
"Righ'," he whispers in reply, "Yeh know I wouldn'...."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Weeks go by. Finally, on a rainy evening, you arrive at the port in Spain. Sure enough, you are the first on land. Will follows close behind you, graciously carrying your things. You smile at him in gratitude, waiting for Jack on the dock.  
  
Two days earlier, Jack had informed you that you'd be rooming with one of his friends and her family. At first you were a little upset with the idea of staying with one of Jack's lady friends, but once assured that it was perfectly innocent, as she is currently married, you consented.  
  
A few minutes later, Jack marched down the gangplank looking very uneasy, trying to hide it with a pitiful look of confidence. Worried, you ask him if anything is wrong. He shakes his head, moving along down the dock. You sigh heavily and turn to Will, who shrugs and begins to follow Jack. You look out at the sea, sighing yet again, and begin to trail off after the men.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After stopping in a pub, you set off in a shady part of the village. 'I've seen worse,' you think to yourself. You quickly move out of the way as a group of men run past you to break up a fight in outside another pub. "'Ere it is," Jack says, knocking on the door of a small house. A little boy around the age of eight opens the door. He looks up at Jack, then to Will, then to you, back to Jack and yells, "Mama! Mama!"  
  
A petite lady with long black hair comes to the door and shoos the boy away. She sees Jack, pushing Will and you out of the way to leap into his arms.  
  
"Jack! I cannot believe it is you!" this woman says in a thick Spanish accent.  
  
He blinks and slowly starts to hug her back. "'Lo, Mary...."  
  
She pulled away and took his hand, leading him into the house. "You must come meet the family!" Mary continues to rant, closing the door in your face. Will knock again, Jack opening the door for you, Mary oblivious that her ranting is falling on ignorant ears. "Sorry, luv, she's just a 'lil excited."  
  
"Of course," you plaster on a fake smile. You enter the house, only to be overrun by three toddlers chasing each other. Will assists you over to the table that Jack and Mary are seated at.  
  
Jack looks up at you and smiles. "Mary, I'd like you to meet somebody." He introduces you and Will as his 'friends'. Mary smiles politely at Will, and forces a grin at you. Will joins them at the table, yourself deciding to stand. All of the sudden, you're not so comfortable with staying here anymore.  
  
Mary and Jack carry on a conversation for a while, leaving you and Will quite uncomfortable. Eventually, the topic turns to how pleased they were to be staying there.  
  
"I am so happy that you are staying here with me, Jack!" she said as the toddlers ran around the table a few times.  
  
"The pleasure is ours, luv," he says after swallowing some rum.  
  
By this time, you and Will have silently established your own secret language of blinks, yawns and hand movements. He yawns, sticking his tongue against his teeth, flicking his nose twice. You translate this as "This is going nowhere" or "I am very hungry, please feed me feathers".  
  
"I am happy for more than one reason to see you," Mary says, "There is someone I need YOU to meet." She calls the boy that answered the door to the table.  
  
"Jack, this is Antonio. He is your son."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooohhhh!! ICJ's gonna get beat up now...*begins running* R&R! 


	4. If You Give a Girl a Turner

AHHH!!! I KNOW! I went to California and I wasn't able to meet my personal deadline. I'm sooo sorry! Anyway, here.  
  
BTW, kinda short. Bear with me, please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack's eyes widened. "My...WHAT?"  
  
Mary nodded. "Yes, Jack. He is your son."  
  
Will clapped his hand over his mouth. Jack looked over at Antonio, then to Mary, and back at the boy. "My son?"  
  
Mary nodded again. "Isn't it wonderful, Jack? You're a Papa!"  
  
Jack chuckled nervously. He scratched his head and glanced over at Will, who was glaring at Mary. Jack forced himself to look at you, and what he saw nearly broke his heart.  
  
You were leaning against the wall, a glazed look over your eyes. You slowly slid down the wall, and Jack could see that your eyes were starting to get misty. He turned back to Mary and Antonio. Jack took a long drink of his rum.  
  
"Yeh're sure?"  
  
"Yes. It could only be you. Are you not happy?"  
  
Jack hesitated a moment. "...o' course I am."  
  
At that moment, you could stand it no longer. With a sob, you stood and bolted out the door into the street. Wiping the tears away from your eyes, you run down the cobbled road until you fall to your feet. You lie in the street, crumpled up and sobbing until someone picks you up.  
  
You scream in alarm and look up to find Will holding you. He pulls you against his chest, allowing you to cry on his shoulder. You don't care that everyone in the square is staring at you, whispering and shaking heads. You only care that someone is finally there to comfort you.  
  
Will whispers softly to you, rubbing your back and leading you to the Pearl. He keeps you from stumbling into muddy puddles and people, tears still flooding your eyes.  
  
Once aboard the ship, Will sets you down on his bed and rushes to make you a cup of tea. He hands you a cup upon his return. You wipe more tears from your face, sipping it. Will plops down next to you.  
  
"Do you want to talk?"  
  
You shake your head and Will resumes rubbing your back. Slowly, you nod and swallow the lump in your throat.  
  
"That—good for—good for nothing—didn't—even t-tell me that—he was..."  
  
"But he didn't know..."  
  
"Like—like h-hell he did...w-why else was he s-s-so nervous about staying with her?"  
  
Will opened his mouth to say something, only no sound came out. He knew that nothing he could say would make you feel better. So instead, he wraps his arms around you again. You snake your arms around him tightly. The two of you stay in the embrace for a few moments before he pulls back slightly to look in your eyes, brushing a strand of hair from your face. You stare deeply into his eyes, feeling as if you can see into his soul.  
  
Before you can think about what you're doing, you lean towards him until your lips meet his. You can feel his body tense up, but within a few seconds he begins to respond. Deepening the kiss, you move your arms around his neck and he moves his around your waist. You pull the tie out of his hair, running your fingers through it.  
  
Suddenly, Will moves he hands from your waist to you shoulders and pushes you off. You look up at him, bewildered. "Will...?"  
  
He shakes his head. "No. We can't. I don't want to ruin what we already have. I'm sorry..."  
  
He swiftly pecks your forehead before bolting out the door, leaving you more confused than ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Uh...NOW I'm gonna get beat up...don't get any ideas, people, I have no intention to make this a full-blown Will/You romance...I specified Jack/You and it will remain that way. So there. Now you may go flame me. 


	5. Soap Opera Drama Galore!

Hiya! I have to say a few things...just not now. Yup...anyways.  
  
Oh yeah, I dunno how much the Spanish language has changed since the early 1700s, so I used modern Spanish. Again, bear with me.  
  
You woke the next morning feeling somewhat chilly. Pulling the blankets closer around your shoulders, you roll over on your back. With all this extra room, you realize that Jack didn't come home last night. Probably at Mary's house. Damn her. He wasn't REALLY supposed to stay there! This heated anger brings to your attention that you're still chilly. This has never happened before. Maybe because when you usually wake up Jack has his arms wrapped around you. Grr. You grumble, silently cursing under your breath, when the door to the cabin opens.  
  
"Rise 'n' shine, luv! It's a bea-utiful day today! Yeh don' wanna miss it do ya?"  
  
You curse some more and sit up. "As a matter of fact, Jack, I do."  
  
"¿Papa, quién es ella? ¿Es ella mi mama nuevo?"  
  
You see the small face of Antonio poking out from behind Jack.  
  
"Er...I 'ave no idea what you just said, so no."  
  
"¡Papa, ella es tan bonita! ¿No es ella su esposa?"  
  
You stand and walk over to the pair. Antonio moves behind Jack as you approach them. Gently, you smile at Antonio and hold out your hand. He tentatively reaches his hand out to yours and you shake it.  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you, Antonio."  
  
He quickly pulls back and darts out of the room. Jack watches him leave and turns back to you.  
  
"...Yeh scared 'im...."  
  
You fold your arms across your chest. "I did not! He just...er...had to do his business...."  
  
"Yeh did too! Look at ye! Tha'd scare any child!"  
  
You gasp. "Excuse me? Are you saying that I'm supposed to be properly groomed and dressed at all times?! How dare you!"  
  
"Then do me a favor! Get all...pretty-fied...do whatever it is you do ta look normal."  
  
That's it. That was the last straw, cowboy. Anger is coursing through your veins. Before you can think, you blurt out the last thing you'd want to say in a heated moment.  
  
"Will doesn't need me to look normal!"  
  
Jack furrows his brows. "Wha?"  
  
You nod. When you should have stopped while you were ahead, you continue ranting. "Will appreciates me! He cares for me and comforts me when you're being too much of a jackass to realize I need you!"  
  
Jack's lip twitches. "Tha's not true. I'm there for ye."  
  
"You are not! You weren't there for me last night! Will was! Will brought me back and dried my tears! Where were you, Jack?! You were playing 'Daddy' to some kid you've never seen! But Will was here for me! He was here and that's why I kissed him!"  
  
All expression leaves Jack's face. You finally register what you said and clap your hand over your mouth. He slowly walks toward you.  
  
"So yeh kissed him, did ye?"  
  
You shake your head. "I didn't mean—"  
  
He cuts you off. "Yeh did mean to say it, or you wouldn't have...what is it? Do yeh want to pay me back?"  
  
"No, I never—"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"I don't know, it ju—"  
  
He raises his hand and cuts you off. "I don' need ta hear it." He starts walking toward the door. "I'm going to take my son back home now. If you must continue to trifle around with Mr. Turner, I beg you, don' do it in here."  
  
"Jack, please..."  
  
But the door's already been closed. You sigh heavily. Sitting down on the bed, you feel tears sting your eyes. He had every right to be mad at you, but he could at least let you explain! But noo! His SON has to be home! That bastard. He just had to throw that in your face, didn't he? Psh.  
  
You wipe the tears that are now cascading down your face and stand. When all else fails, go find someone who'll care. You stand and open the door, looking around for Will.  
  
Wow, I don't think I'm gonna get beat up for this chapter! Yippie!! Just a reminder that this is NOT going to end up a You/Will story. I have everything planned out and I will tell you right now, NO YOU/WILL. But I would like to invite you all to send me AU ficlets through my email (check profile) if you like.  
  
Speaking of, I'm in the process of building a web site, and I'm holding a challenge for my one shot, Calico. Many of you have asked me what brought...what happened...along. I'm giving you guys the chance to tell me! If you're interested, lemme know through email or review and I'll email you more details.  
  
Anyhoo, please review! Loff ya! 


	6. SuperWill to the Rescue!

Wow...this is cool. People are starting to yell at me, WHICH IS AWESOME! I have a few people to address at the end of the chapter, so we shall commence!  
  
Wait. I lied. I wanna remind you all that I'm holding the challenge for a Calico pre-quel. If you are interested in writing it, email me or lemme know through review and I'll email you more details from there. So far LIM is the only one who's up for it, which really makes me feel loved....cries  
  
You find Will in the galley, moving the same crates he always moves around. He stops to wipe the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and smiles when he sees you.  
  
"Good morning," he says.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"How'd you sleep?"  
  
".................."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
You sigh. "Yes."  
  
He moves toward you. "What is it?"  
  
"Jack's an idiot. Jack's an idiot and a stupidhead. And he picks his nose...."  
  
Will chuckles. He helps you onto a crate and pulls one up in front of you to sit on. "What did he do now?"  
  
"He had the nerve...the nerve...to call me...un-pretty-fied...."  
  
"...what?"  
  
"He said I wasn't pretty-fied!"  
  
"Um...ok...that lowly dog...yeah...um, if it helps, I think you're pretty-fied."  
  
You smile at Will. "Thank you. I know you have no idea what I'm going on about, but you tried. That's more than Jack would do. You're always there to make me feel better, Will. You have no idea how much that means to me."  
  
You stand from your crate and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles and you leave the galley, feeling a whole lot better than before.  
  
Jack made his way back to Mary's house. When they arrived, Antonio ran inside and hugged his mother. Jack followed him in, this time watching out for the toddlers who never seem to stop running in circles around the small house. Mary greets him with a smile.  
  
"Hello, Jack. Antonio was a good boy for you today?"  
  
He nods. "Yep."  
  
Antonio tugged on Mary's skirt, and somehow began speaking English. "Mama! I met Papa's esposa! She's nice, except she kind of scares me!"  
  
Mary frowns and looks at Jack. "Did you?"  
  
Antonio nods. "I did! I like her a lot, I want to meet her again!"  
  
Mary forces a smile. "Eso es maravilloso, hijo, but now you must do your chores."  
  
Antonio nods. "Bye, Papa!" he waves before running off. Jack waves as well.  
  
"So that's who that lady was? Your wife?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The lady who was here with you last night. Is she your wife?"  
  
Jack blinks a few times to process what she said before chuckling. "Oh, her? No, no I'm not married."  
  
"Are not involved with her at all?"  
  
"Well, no...yes...yes I am, in fact...."  
  
Mary forces another smile. "She's a lucky woman."  
  
She follows her son to do chores. Jack lets himself out and heads back to the ship. He had some serious business to take care of.  
  
WOOOOO!! I've determined that there will only be about 5 or 6, maybe 7 (but I doubt it) more chapters left of From Spain. So prepare yourselves. Anyhoo....  
  
Depprulz: yes, you do love Jack...just keep tellin' yourself that....  
  
MrS.SpArRoW: I'm glad you like the 'Will' thing. I thought the only other person that liked that was LIM...--'  
  
Lady Skywalker: sorry that it's not moving fast enough. To be perfectly honest, I don't think there is a plot. Most of my fics have no plot, just a bunch of plotlets.  
  
divinething: Oh My Bob! Your reviews always crack me up. I went and sat in a dark room just for you. I'm glad you like the Spanish thing, 'cause I'd rather do French. Oh, and the whole thing about Jack proposing to you? I can tell ya right now, it's prolly not gonna happen, I just don't see a pirate like Jack getting married. However, I do have the rest of the story planned out and I think the last chapter is gonna make up for it.  
  
capnjacks-luckylady: Hee hee hee hee! You said you liked it! Whoopie! Chicken for everyone! gives lots of chicken away  
  
XxXIceFairyXxX: NO! NOT THE CRAZY NUNS! I'M NOT EVEN CATHOLIC! (No offense to those who are!) But at least I got huggled! Yay!  
  
Captain Cherry Tango: eh, it's ok. You've been reading since, like, I started so you're allowed to not review properly every now and then.....  
  
jack's savvy lass: YAY!! DRAMA! AAAAHHH!!!  
  
Commodores R Ppl 2: blinks Oh, he just did NOT call me a ho! Oooh, gurl....sniffles  
  
Beauty818: such purty words how could I NOT update quickly? Tee.  
  
goblingurl: I know, I can't stay still long enough to write longer chapters. How I manage to stay still long enough to write one fic and now the sequel is beyond me.  
  
Well, that's it! R&R and PLEASE! Lemme know if you wanna do the Calico Challenge! 


	7. Lemon with a Twist! Sorta

I know, it's been so long. I'm so sorry. As of now, all of you that are participating in the 'Calico Challenge' have 16 days to submit the entry to my yahoo email address. Just thought I should remind you! And thanks to all those who are still reviewing!  
  
Jack made his way back onto the Pearl and began searching for you. He finds Will working in the galley and sneers. He silently sneaks behind him and clears his throat. "Oy, Turner!"  
  
Will jumps and turns around. "Yes?"  
  
"Where be my woman?"  
  
"...what?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
"For the love o' God, Will! Jus' tell me!"  
  
He shrugs. "I don't know."  
  
Jack blinks. "Righ'..."  
  
Jack continues his search for you until he finds you in the cabin you share. He watches you read silently with your back towards him. He clears his throat again. "Am I interruptin' anything?"  
  
You put your book down and softly reply, "No."  
  
He walks over and turns to face you. "We need to talk about something."  
  
"...Do we?"  
  
He nods and pulls up another chair to face you. "Look, luv. I'm sorry 'bout wha' I said this morning. I had no place to say that thing 'bout you 'n' Will and I happen to think tha' you're very pretty-fied."  
  
You grin slightly. "Thank you...I accept your apology."  
  
He raises a hand. "I'm not goin' to pretend that I wasn't hurt when you said tha' you kissed him."  
  
You bow your head. "And I really regret that. I do. I was hurt because...several reasons."  
  
He takes your hands in his. "Lets promise each other that' we'll never fight like this again, hmm?"  
  
You nod. "...I love you, Jack."  
  
He smiles. "An' I love you, darling."  
  
He stands and you follow. Before you know it, he's smooching you very passionately. You return the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. He pulls you closer to him, closing all distance between you. This goes on for a few moments before he begins fumbling with the buckles and strings on your dress. Hem...that's where I'm going to stop...I'm sure you could figure things out. I'm not that kind of writer.  
  
Mary sat at her table, obviously very angry. She could tall that Jack likes you, and he likes you a lot. That's what she can't stand. SHE doesn't like you, and SHE doesn't like you a lot.  
  
She stands from the table. Like most women believe, a little shopping therapy is the answer to all problems. She makes her way to the village marketplace to restock on some goodies. While she's rummaging through the 'fresh' produce, she overhears the people talking in the kiosk thingy next to her.  
  
"She's been sighted."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! Last night, in the square! She was with a couple of men, but then she disappeared..."  
  
"My goodness..."  
  
Mary's stomach turns for a minute. A criminal, in her very own village! She continues to listen.  
  
"They think she might come back. Officials have been posted everywhere."  
  
"Good thing, too. It'll be a good thing, too, when they get ol'," he says your name, "locked up!"  
  
Mary's eyes get wide. YOU'RE the hardened criminal they're talking about. She smiles slightly. Looks like she's found a way to get rid of you, once and for all.  
  
Jack helps you re-buckle your dress after...yeah...and kisses you sweetly on the cheek. "I'd better be goin' to get Antonio now. Want to come?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Please, darling! We could do all sorts o' fun things t'gether! As...as a family..."  
  
You sigh slightly. "...alright, I suppose so...."  
  
Jack's face lights up. "Excellent!"  
  
Once everyone's completely dressed, the two of you dead down to the village. Jack walks right inside and looks for Antonio. When he's found, Jack tells him to find Mary and tell them that they're leaving. He does so and comes back with his mother. She smiles at the two of you.  
  
"Jack! Please, why don't you rest? You look very exhausted..." (I would like to apologize for that comment.....)  
  
Jack nods and sits. Mary turns to you.  
  
"I would like to show you something! Come with me please?"  
  
She grabs your arm and leads you out the door. You walk with her into town and look around. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I wanted you to shop with me. The marketplace has wonderful fruit."  
  
You and Mary approach the marketplace and she goes up to the kiosk and start talking to the man running it. She points to you a couple of times and the man looks at you. He runs off somewhere and Mary comes back to you. "He went to get more...how you say? Grapes."  
  
You nod as the man runs back, no grapes in hand. Behind him, men in uniforms are running towards you. You nudge Mary. "Shouldn't we get out of the way?"  
  
She says nothing. The kiosk man runs back to his cart and the uniformed men attack you. You scream out and try to resist as Marry slowly, but very happily, returns back to her cottage.  
  
Heh heh heh. Sorry guys. That's all for now! Happy Late 41st birthday, Johnny Depp! 


	8. Pink Bunny VooDoo Dance

OK, people. Here it is. The long awaited chapter. It will not be a long chapter. I promise you it won't.  
  
Anyhow, the Calico Challenge bombed. Just FYI. Entries are still welcome if you're interested.  
  
Anyhow, here.  
  
"...She what?"  
  
"Yes, Jack. It is true. She has found another."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"No, Jack. I do not. She must have known that man, because his arms open and she ran to him. I hear her say she never want to see you again."  
  
"So yeh're tellin' me that me bonny lass wen' off with some other man? An' she's not comin' back?"  
  
"Yes. I tell her that you love her and she laugh."  
  
Jack sighs. "This can't be happening...."  
  
Mary rubs his back. "I am deeply sorry."  
  
He shakes his head. He doesn't want to believe that you would leave him. After all, you guys were in love. Or at least that's what he thought. Heck, you did the 'deed' earlier to show it!  
  
"She wouldn't do this..."  
  
Mary smiles. "I know it hard to swallow. But you should know that women fickle. All they want is man juice. I saw from the beginning that she was a...how you say? A whore."  
  
"Don't say tha' 'bout me girl."  
  
"Jack, you need not defend her now. She's gone."  
  
He bangs his fists on the table. "No. I'm gonna go hear it from 'er meself. Then I'll know what to believe."  
  
Mary's eyebrows furrow as she watches Jack storm out of her kitchen and slam the front door. You sit in a cell, watching a rat scurry across to the one next to you. This place isn't so bad. The food sucks. The neighbors are hostile. The only thing you have to sit on is a log and pile of hay. Nope, not bad at all.  
  
A door opens and you hear footsteps. A dude in uniform stands in front of your cell and addresses you.  
  
"Present."  
  
"Your trial date has been set."  
  
"Whoopie."  
  
"Don't take that tone with me!"  
  
"Don't take THAT tone with ME!"  
  
He growls. "One more smart-arse comment from you and it's straight to the gallows!"  
  
He turns on his heel and gives you a smug look before leaving. You mock him and see a rat come towards you. You blink and it seems to blink back. Prison madness must be setting in. So you do the only sensible thing. You talk to it.  
  
"That's my hay. Leave it alone."  
  
He chatters softly in reply and comes closer.  
  
"No! Don't make me kick you!"  
  
He comes closer still.  
  
"Hey! Scat, rat!"  
  
He moves along and decides to move over to your log. You giggle slightly.  
  
"You know, you're kind of cute. And a little daft. So I'll name you Jack, Jr."  
  
He chatters again and crawls away.  
  
I told you guys that it would not be long. And for the rat thing, I don't know if rats chatter. I really don't. But it seems kinda senseless to have a squirrel in a prison. Personally, I think it'd be neat, but I'd get some bad reviews. Speaking of which, please review! 


End file.
